


You Hit Me Baby, Like a Tidal Wave

by Liamsabbzzz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Fluff, Harry helps him learn to live a little, Kinda, M/M, Smut, Student!Louis, UniAU, also, famous!harry, louis is too stressed out, side Ziam, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liamsabbzzz/pseuds/Liamsabbzzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis stumbled a bit as he walked, tripping over his own feet. Crap, maybe he shouldn’t have had that last shot. What if he met One Direction? Oh no, what if he met Harry?<br/>Okay, what? Louis was being ridiculous, there was no way he’d meet Harry. The security at these things were always air tight, no way would a drunk Louis Tomlinson manage to slip by. He let out a sigh of relief. Good. He tended to get very…fun…when he was drunk and he did not want a hot superstar to witness that.</p><p>OR uni au in which stressed out drama student Louis Tomlinson attends the concert of hugely popular singing duo Harry Styles and Niall Horan; also known as One Direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI ALLLLL. okay so this is my very first fic ever and I'm so sorry if it sucks. I know it sucks. I've been wanting to write one for SO long though so yay here we go.  
> I really really hope you all like it! Please let it be known that I have no knowledge at all of the education system in the UK. I live in America so *shrug*. Please don't throw rocks at me if I get something wrong!  
> There WILLLL be smut in this fic *applause*. BUT it will most likely suck. again. lmao. oops  
> I will be trying to update as much as possible. Ideally, I'd like to finish this within three weeks (one part a week=3 parts total), but I'm about to start my second semester of college so we'll see how that goes. This is also going to be a short fic...only around 10k words probably. But I like suspense sooo...CHAPTERS. YAY.  
> ALso! I don't know one direction at allllll so this no way reflects my opinions of them or their personalities.  
> LARRRYYY IS REAL. k bye.

“URGH”, Louis groaned as he leaned back in his desk chair. He slammed his laptop closed petulantly and pouted at the wall in front of him.  
Liam glanced at him from his spot on his bed at the other side of their shared dorm room. “Still having writers block?” He scrunched his eyebrows together quizzically. “Or wait, would it be actors block?”  
  
Louis turned his head and gave Liam an unimpressed look. “Does it really matter? Yes I’m having writers-slash-actors block. I can’t think of a _single_ thing to make my scene about.”  
  
“Come on,” Liam tried, “it can’t be that hard to think of something.”  
  
Oh, but it really is. Louis is in his first year of uni and is preparing for his final exam in his intro to theater class. Each student has to write and prepare a whole three minute scene and perform it in front of the whole class. Which. Fine, Louis had thought, easy peezy.  
  
Not easy peezy. He’d been spending his whole weekend stuck behind his computer screen trying to figure out something, _anything_ to write about, but his mind keeps coming up blank. Louis was an actor, not a writer. And sure, some would say that both things come hand in hand, but Louis was just in his first year. Certainly this much shouldn’t be expected of him this early on, right?  
  
“It is though!” Louis wined. “This is worth sixty percent of my final grade. Maybe it’s the pressure getting to me.” He sighed dramatically and started wheeling himself around their small excuse of a room in his desk chair.  
  
Liam straightened up from behind his laptop that was resting on his crossed legs. “Come on, Lou, we both know you can handle pressure. You can improv a scene like no one else I’ve ever met.” Louis smiled at that. “You should just go take a walk around campus, get some fresh air, and then maybe that will clear your head.”  
  
Louis stopped and looked up at him. “Yeah, maybe you’re right. It does feel like it’s been ages since I’ve seen sunlight.” He grabbed his laptop and put it in his bag in case he hit a stroke of genius, swung it over his shoulder and stepped out the door. “I’ll be back soon, Li!”  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Louis grumbled to himself as he slumped against a tree in the center of campus. He’s got nothing.  
  
He’s frustrated, tired, hungry, and has zero ideas. None.  
  
Walking in the fresh air of April did nothing to clear his head and offer up a storyline. Granted, it was going to be a three minute storyline, but that made it that much more difficult. Louis had a passion when it came to his acting. He wanted to portray his characters in a way that would leave audiences speechless and amazed, he wanted to leave an impact. Three minutes was a very short amount of time to do so and thinking up something that would hook an audience was a large feat.  
  
Just then, his phone buzzed in his pocket. Louis slipped it out and put it up to his ear carelessly.  
  
“Huuulloo?” He grumbled, watching as a few students made their way across campus. Most were probably still sleeping in their beds, despite it being three in the afternoon, their excuse being nasty hangovers. Oh, how Louis wished for that excuse right now.  
  
“Lou! I’m sorry, I know you’re busy with your scene, but I just found out that there’s a concert in the quad tonight!”  
  
Louis scrunched his eyes closed and rubbed at them with his free hand until he saw stars. He couldn’t take Liam’s enthusiasm right now. Just, no. “That’s great, Li, but I still have no ideas for my scene so maybe you should just hit this one up without me.” The thing was, Louis _loved_ the concerts that the university put on. Most of the time they would be local bands or some students who wanted to perform, but sometimes a musician of a “higher level” would come and put on a show. Just last semester, they had Ed Sheeran and it was probably the best night of Louis’ life. However, if he didn’t figure out this scene, he was screwed.  
  
“You know, maybe it’s time for you to take a break. You’re thinking about it too much, come have fun with me and start back at it again tomorrow after your classes!” Okay, now Liam was getting persuasive. Shit, Louis thought. Well...can’t really say no now, right?  
  
“Alright, yeah sure, I guess you have a point.” He sighed, finally acquiescing.  
  
“Yes!” Liam cheered. Louis could almost see him fist pumping through the phone.  
  
He chuckled, actually a little relieved that he was taking a break. “Who is it that’s performing that has you all excited, Li? You weren’t even this excited for Ed.”  
  
“Ohhhh,” Liam hummed, “just your favorite person ever.” Louis scrunched his nose confusedly.  
  
“Uhm, what?”  
  
“You know,” Liam sang, “just the duo with the lead singer that had you drooling all over our TV last week when the AMA’s were on.” _Oh._  
  
Louis rolled his eyes. He could practically _hear_ Liam smirking. “What? He’s hot, Li, you can’t really blame me.”  
  
Liam laughed loudly. “Alright sure, well come back so we can get ready. It starts at 7 and I’m sure you’re going to be fussing over your outfit for an hour.”  
  
Louis hung up on him.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Louis was happy. Very happy. And also very tipsy.  
  
He glanced around Stan’s apartment with a satisfied grin on his face. All of his friends were here, including Cara, Sophia, and Zayn and he couldn’t believe he almost passed this up to sit in his room and continue to fail at writing his scene.  
  
Of course, Liam was right about Louis taking forever to decide on an outfit; he was always right, annoyingly so. But it was worth it if Louis said so himself. He was wearing a black Adidas shirt, black skinny jeans (that made his bum look _amazing_ thank you very much), and white converse. He also styled his hair into a messy fringe. Zayn had whistled as soon as him and Liam arrived, which was probably for Liam if Louis actually thought about it, but he took it as his own complement.  
  
“LOUIS!!!” Cara called to him, almost tripping over her ridiculously high heels. She finally made her way over to him, drink in hand, and knocked into him so hard they both almost tumbled to the ground. Cara recovered by grabbing the edge of the granite counter top. “Are you ready to finally meet your celebrity crush?” She smirked playfully over the rim of her glass.  
  
Louis sighed, glaring at Liam from across the room. Of course, he was too caught up in Zayn’s face to notice. “Cara, he’s not my celebrity crush. I didn’t even know who he was until last week!”  
  
Cara scoffed unattractively and almost spilled her drink again. “Lou, how could you not have known Harry Styles and Niall Horan before last week?! One Direction have been blowing up ever since the new year.”  
  
Okay, so Louis _may_ have heard a few of their songs and _may_ have actually liked them. He also _may_ have seen them perform on the American Music Awards and gotten caught by Liam drooling over Harry Styles, but that was beside the point. Harry was not his “celebrity crush”. He was just fit as fuck, it is what it is. Louis knows beauty when he sees it and he likes to appreciate it, no harm in that. Therefore, Louis deemed that his admiration of Harry Styles’ luscious curly locks was completely appropriate.  
  
Louis giggled, almost stumbling himself, and set down his drink. Okay, maybe he’s had enough for now.  
  
“Concert time!” Came a yell from Zayn and all of the others cheered in excitement.  
  
“Guys, glasses in the sink, okay!” Came another call from Liam, and of course. Even when he’s drunk he’s still a respectful house guest.  
  
Everyone slipped on their jackets, since it was still slightly chilly outside despite being spring, and headed over to the quad where the concert was being held. It was still early, only 6pm, but crowds for the big concerts gathered quickly and their group had decided that they wanted to be front row.  
  
Louis stumbled a bit as he walked, tripping over his own feet. Crap, maybe he shouldn’t have had that last shot. What if he met One Direction? Oh no, what if he met _Harry_?  
  
Okay, what? Louis was being ridiculous, there was no way he’d meet Harry. The security at these things were always air tight, no way would a drunk Louis Tomlinson manage to slip by. He let out a sigh of relief. Good. He tended to get very…fun…when he was drunk and he did not want a hot superstar to witness that.  
  
The closer they got, the more people started to crowd in closer and Louis suddenly felt a wave of nausea. Fuck, of course he drank way too much in his excitement to finally have a break from writing his stupid scene. Maybe he should have just stayed back; he only had one more week left and even after writing the story, he had to come up with a script, find more actors to play the other parts, and rehearse the whole thing to perfection. Louis had never really been passionate about school, so when he had busted through him and Liam’s door last week and started working immediately, Liam had completely stopped his Netflix show that he was watching on his computer (he always got his work done days early, the fucker). Acting, however, was Louis’ passion, he absolutely loved it. So of course, it never felt like actual school work…until now that is. Now, it was just becoming a burden.  
  
“LOUIS!” Came Liam’s deep voice, his hand coming down on Louis’ shoulder shaking him out of his drunken haze. “Look! You can see Harry and Niall backstage!”  
  
Louis peered around Zayn’s broad shoulders and squinted his eyes into the darkness behind the curtains on the left side of the large stage that was now directly in front of them. And oh yes, there they were. Niall had his guitar in his arms, strap around his shoulders, strumming subconsciously as he listened intently to what Harry was saying to him. God, did Harry look good, even better than he did on TV. He had his hair down, chocolate curls flowing just below his shoulders. He was wearing a loose black button-up shirt that was practically see through and black skinny jeans with holes in both knees. Suddenly, as if sensing Louis gaze, Harry pulled his eyes from Niall and looked out over the crowd, immediately locking eyes with Louis. Louis blushed at being caught staring, but Harry just smiled and winked at him casually, then turned back to Niall as if the exchange had never occurred.  
  
Uhm, what just happened? Louis thought manically. Did he just fucking _wink_ at me?  
  
Liam nudged him in the side and Louis looked over just in time to see his smirk plastered on his annoying puppy dog face. “Don’t fucking say anything.” Louis muttered.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
The concert was incredible. Harry and Niall’s voices meshed together and harmonized perfectly, and Harry’s gravelly tone did wonders to Louis’ lower region. He almost had to slap himself about ten times to snap out of it.  
  
Harry’s eyes were green, so so green. How did Louis know that? Because Harry kept fucking staring at him the whole set. It was unsettling and hot at the same time, no doubt did Harry recognize him from thirty minutes earlier when he had fucking _winked_. Louis tried his best to pretend he didn’t notice, however. He was still drunk and therefore had no qualms about dancing his arse off with his best friends. Louis also may have pulled a few moves with his hips that kept Harry’s gaze on him a little longer than before, but no one else had to know that. His nausea was gone and he was finally having a great time, his dreadful scene in the very back of his head.  
  
“Alright everyone,” Harry’s deep voice sounded into the mic, “this is our last song of the night.” Boo’s arose from the whole crowd, but Louis was too caught up in Harry’s charming smirk. He knew they had the crowd hooked on them, and he loved it. “I know, I know.” Harry chuckled. “This one’s a bit slower, though, so find someone special and pull ‘em in for a dance.”  
  
Really? Louis scoffed to himself. You want all of these college students to slow dance in the middle of a fucking concert? But apparently no one else was having the same thoughts as Louis, finding a partner to dance with as soon as Niall started playing the opening chords to a beautiful ballad on the piano that had been rolled on stage.  
  
“If I could fly, I’d be coming right back home to you.” Harry’s voice echoed over the crowd, everyone silent and taking it in. God, he was beautiful.  
  
Suddenly, Stan appeared in front of Louis. “Stop staring at Styles and come dance with me, loser.” He muttered jokingly.  
  
Louis wrapped his arms around Stan’s neck, but kept his gaze on Harry over his shoulder. “For your eyes only, I show you my heart. For when you’re lonely, and forget who you are.” Harry met Louis’ eyes again, and kept them there this time, his gaze only wavering once when he went to hit a high note. Louis knew this song, he’d heard it on the radio several times and it had been one of the songs they’d played on the AMA’s. It sounded even better in person though, and when it came to the verse after the chorus, Louis sang along with Harry’s voice quietly.  
  
“I’ve got scars, even though they can’t always be seen.” Harry smiled as soon as he noticed Louis singing along, and then finally broke their staring match to look out over the crowd. Louis released a breath he didn’t know he was holding and rested his forehead on Stan’s shoulder, Stan’s arms immediately tightening on Louis’ waist.  
  
When he looked up a second time, Harry’s eyes had drifted back over to Louis, but it wasn’t Louis he was staring at. It was Stan. And it was a _glare_. Louis smirked to himself in satisfaction, it doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out what that meant.  
  
A few moments later the song ended and so did the concert as whole, the crowd slowly and reluctantly drifting back to their dorm rooms and off-campus apartments. Louis understood their reluctance, Harry and Niall were quite possibly the most charming and talented people on the planet. No exaggeration. Well maybe only a little.

“Wow.” Louis heard Sophia laugh. “They’re incredible live, I can’t believe it!”  
  
“Yeah.” Stan agreed, having released Louis from their embrace. “He gave me some kind of death stare towards the end there, caught me a bit off guard to be honest.”  
  
Liam and Cara laughed loudly. “You’re kidding me right? Harry was giving Louis heart eyes literally the whole concert. That glare towards you was not on accident.” Liam smirked over at Louis, but all Louis could do was blush, hoping his flaming cheeks were masked by the darkness that had settled during the show.  
  
“Shut up guys, he was probably mocking me because he caught me staring earlier.” He heard Cara snort behind Liam. “Let’s just head back, I have an 8am class tomorrow.”  
  
“Such a buzz kill.” Liam muttered under his breath.  
  
The small group made their way back to the dorms, Stan splitting off to head back to his apartment. Louis looked up at the sky and sighed, he really hoped he would figure out his scene by tomorrow. Now he just wanted to get it over with so he never had to look at his computer screen ever again. Okay, well he’d have to look at his computer screen again at _some_ point, he just didn’t want to any time soon. Fuck, maybe he’s still a little drunk.  
  
All of a sudden a loud bang came from Louis’ right, and he looked over to see a line of port-a-potties along the fence on the edge of the quad.  
  
“What the fuck was that?” Sophia laughed breathlessly, having obviously been startled by the noise.  
  
Louis noticed the one that the sound came from, seeing the latch on the door marked “occupied”. “You alright in there, mate?” He questioned, hesitantly making his way to the door of the plastic restroom.  
  
Louis heard someone grumble unintelligibly on the other side and suddenly the door burst open and a body came flying on top of Louis’.  
  
“Ow, fuck!” Louis groaned, squeezing his eyes shut and bringing his hand up to rub at his head.  
  
There was still a heavy weight on top of him, though, and he finally opened his eyes to tell the stranger to fuck off.  
  
“Oops! I’m so sorry!” Wait. Louis knew that voice. His vision finally came into focus and the first thing he saw in front of him were very very green eyes and a dimpled smile. Fuck.  
  
“Hi.” Louis squeaked stupidly, staring at Harry’s perfect face.  
  
“Oh, of fucking course!” Louis heard Liam laugh, but it sounded far off, Louis too focused on the eyes that had been staring at him all night long.  
  
_He forgot all about his 8am class._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fancy hotels apparently have football pitches on the roof, Harry and Louis get hurt a lot, and pool football is not a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh so I wasn't expecting this to be up until next week HAH. but once again, I've been hit with the writing bug soooo here's another 2700 words. I know these are all super short so sorry! But as I said before, I love suspense :-) I've decided that this will have four parts instead of three...and it may most likely be more than 10k. I still have a lot of story to cover! But anyway, please enjoy some clumsy Harry and more sexual tension! YAYYYY.

Zayn and Liam finally managed to pull Harry up off of Louis after about thirty whole seconds of awkward staring. From the stage, it was hot. But in Louis’ current situation…well, he’d rather be locked in one of his own port-a-potties to be pretty honest. Harry’s stare was intense, like he had a purpose; Louis, however, could not for the life of him figure out what that purpose was.

“You alright, mate?” Zayn questioned hesitantly. He kept his hand on Harry’s shoulder, probably in case he decided to fling himself on someone else.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good, thanks.” Harry rasped out, finally taking the time to look a bit sheepish. “The lock got stuck, thought I was trapped in there for a moment.” He chuckled nervously, his left hand coming up to rub the back of his neck.

“Well, you made quite the entrance, Curly, definitely one fit for a superstar.” Louis had no idea where his voice came from, just a second ago he was speechless from this kid’s _eyes_ for fucks sake.

Harry met his eyes, and for the first time tonight, Louis didn’t see a hint of flirtation. “God, I really am so so so sorry, I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He reached his arm out almost as if to put it on Louis’ shoulder, but he decided to keep his distance instead, waiting for Louis’ response.

“Well you definitely gave us all quite the surprise, but as for me, I’m good. No worries, mate.” Louis smiled reassuringly, trying to bring back Harry’s dimpled smile. Did Louis mention he was gorgeous?

Just as Harry started to give Louis a full on grin, Niall appeared out of the darkness waving his phone around with the flashlight on. As soon as it hit their faces, he cursed. “Shit, sorry guys!” He shut it off immediately and placed his phone back in the pocket of his ripped jeans and turned his attention to a sheepish Harry. “Harry, where the hell have you been, we’ve been waiting for you for like fifteen minutes, mate. You weren’t lyin’ when you said you needed to go.” He inclined his blond head towards the plastic restrooms and Harry blushed prettily.

“Erm, yeah, that and I also kind of maybe made some friends?” He tilted his head to the side like a puppy, looking at Louis’ group in confirmation. Like he was asking if they could be considered friends after their one minute of interaction. This boy.

“Yeah, hey mate, I’m Louis.” He grinned at Niall, receiving an extremely enthusiastic salute in return. The rest of the group introduced themselves as well, also to Harry, considering he didn’t even know their names yet.

Niall suddenly smirked, almost like he had just thought of a diabolical scheme. Should Louis be worried? “Well, Harold, since you’ve taken the liberty to meet friends, I guess we can’t really part with them now, can we? The night is still young, and all that jazz!” He made an over-the-top sweeping motion with his arms, gesturing to the night sky.

In the next moment Harry’s confident self was back, like he had never tumbled out of a portable bathroom like a bumbling idiot five minutes before. “Hell yeah! You guys gotta come back to our hotel and hang out with us for a bit! We got the whole top floor with a private pool on the roof!” Harry’s green eyes gleamed with mischief, and he shot Louis a glance that looked an awful lot like a challenge. Louis’ eyes widened slightly in response and then remembered that they were actually in the middle of his college campus where he was actually attending school to actually have a decent future. _Are you really gonna go to that 8am class Louis? Are you really? Hell no._

Liam, trusty roommate that he is, saw Louis’ face and immediately understood his internal debate. “Goody-two-shoes here has an early class tomorrow.” He says, nudging Louis in the side. “Careful, if you actually talk about having fun he might have nightmares.” Okay. Maybe not so trusty.

Cara laughed loudly and Harry’s smirk only grew wider, taunting Louis even more. _Okay then, challenge accepted._

“You know what?” Louis said loudly, turning to face Liam with a stern look. “Who needs school anyways? Let’s get wasted…uh, again.”

Liam’s jaw literally dropped open in shock. “Close your mouth, twat.” Sophia laughed, lightly slapping her hand on Liam’s cheek.

Louis understood Liam’s shock. He really did. Ever since university started, he’d been constantly working his arse off in every single one of his classes, which was a big change from before and Liam had definitely taken notice in this. Louis was just so happy to be over with all of the bullshit education and to finally start working towards a _career_ , and hopefully a successful one at that. Liam had constantly thrown him invites to parties, raves, and concerts, even begged him to start “embracing the college life, mate”, but Louis always declined. He’d only taken one of Liam’s opportunities, and that was Ed Sheeran’s show in October, only because Ed was his absolute favorite artist. Eventually, the invites slowly started to dwindle down, Liam always getting ready for a crazy night and leaving Louis alone at his desk. Liam knew Louis was overworking himself and of course Louis knew too, but he just couldn’t help the big reality check that hit him in the face as soon as he’d moved all of his stuff into their shared dorm room: _This is it. This is what defines your future._ It wasn’t quite the downer, though; Liam met Cara, Sophia, and of course Zayn, and in turn Liam introduced them to Louis. The fact that they officially had “a group” got Louis out a bit more, but his focus was mostly his school work. Maybe it’s time he changed that.

“Great!” Niall clapped his hands together and jumped up and down a bit. Man, this dude really needed to try decaf. “Our driver is just around the corner, we have two cars in case we get followed so we should all be able to fit.”

Harry nodded in confirmation and waved the group to follow him, like being followed by screaming, obsessive fans was no big deal. “Alright, class, single file! Who wants to be line leader?!” He yelled, walking backwards and looking at Louis with a cheeky grin. Always at Louis.

“Shut the fuck up, Styles.” Niall cackled. “They don’t have time for your bullshit.” Harry pouted and turned back around to walk like a normal person towards the two black SUV’s parked along the road behind the stage.

“Hop in, ya filthy animals.” Niall said, trying and failing at a New York accent. Louis and the rest of their group did as he said, Louis deciding to just go for it and plopping down in the seat right next to Harry, who beamed at him in response.

This was going to be a long night.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The hotel was beautiful, something that Louis would _never_ be able to afford, at least until he was a famous moviestar of course. The main lobby was all shiny marble floors, and gold sparkly chandeliers, as well as an extremely intricate mural covering the whole ceiling. The penthouse was even better, though. Louis almost drooled at the site of the condensed (but still amazing) football pitch outside the glass balcony doors leading to the roof. Next to that sat an infinity pool, complete with a diving board and a _waterfall_ , for Christ’s sake. The suite itself was huge, 5 bedrooms at least, each with their own bathroom _and_ flat screen TV. Louis never wanted to leave.

“Alright so we already bought out all the alcohol in the mini bar, Harry also brought a shit ton of vodka so…help yourselves. I’ll set up some music for us, aye?” Niall beamed at the group of students before running to grab his auxiliary cord for the speakers. “Hope everyone brought their swimsuits!” He called as he went. “If not, ya gotta go starkers!”

Harry laughed loudly. “I prefer starkers anyway.” He shrugged, smiling slyly at Louis in suggestion. Louis hadn’t even properly _talked_ to the guy yet and he was already ready to throw off his shirt and swim happily ever after with him.

They eventually all got settled with drinks, and at first Louis made a grab at a soda, but with a skeptical glance from Liam, he grabbed a beer instead. Fun. Right.

As soon as everyone picked their poison and Niall put on some party music, they all headed to the pool. Cara and Sophia chose to sit poolside on the loungers, deciding that they’d rather not go nude in a group full of obnoxious guys, while Louis strayed towards the football pitch. The balls were conveniently already inside the net so he grabbed one and started shooting some goals. He was trying so hard to get out of his head and just have some fun, but he couldn’t. No matter what, his scene was still stuck on his mind and he couldn’t forget about it for more than a few minutes. Not to mention his back was starting to hurt like crazy, probably from bending over his desk so much. Damn.

“Hey.” A voice said softly to his left. Louis looked up and spotted Harry slowly making his way over. “You alright? Worried about that early class?”

Louis looked at him blankly for a second. Wow, he actually remembered that minor detail.

Harry, taking Louis’ silence as something else, started babbling. “Uhm, sorry I guess I haven’t properly introduced myself, have I?..hah..I’m Harry, though you already knew that. Wait! No, I mean that wasn’t supposed to sound arrogant, you just were like at the concert and stuff-“

“Harry, its fine. Please.” Louis laughed, full on smiling for the first time since they left the campus. “I was just surprised you remembered is all.”

Harry suddenly smirked. “Kinda hard to forget anything about you, Louis.”

Louis laughed awkwardly going to kick the ball into the net again. “Yeah, uh, I’ve just been too caught up with my classes. Haven’t really made time for actual fun, so I’m feeling a bit guilty for it as lame as that sounds.”

Harry kicked at the fake grass casually. “Nah, I was like that in school. Wanted to be a law student meself, worked my arse off until Niall and I got that record deal.”

“You seem to know how to have good time now, yeah?” Louis smiled up at him again and _whoa_. Harry was tall. Like really tall.

“You could say that.” Harry mumbled, smiling softly at Louis with a gleam in his eyes. This boy would be the death of him, he knew it already.

Louis went to kick the ball again and it sailed into the net easily. “Need a goalie?” Harry asked suddenly, already making his way towards the goal.

“Alright, but I’m warning you now, Styles, I got a mean kick.” Louis grinned mischievously.

Harry spread his long arms out in response. “I can take it. Hit me.”

Well, Louis did. And in the face, too, because apparently Harry’s response time is as slow as a fucking _turtle_.

“Shit! You okay, Haz?” Haz. He’s using nicknames now, good Lord.

Harry rubbed his head with a grimace. “Yeah, yeah, I’m good. You weren’t lying when you said you had a mean kick.” He chuckled looking up at Louis from his spot on the ground.

Louis shrugged and helped him up. “Never do.”

Pulling the weight of Harry up with his arm, Louis’ back suddenly screamed in pain and he yelped, almost dropping Harry back on his bum.  
“Ow, fuck, fuck, fuck!!!”

“Louis! Oh my God, are you alright? What’s wrong?” Harry’s eyes widened with worry, glancing over to the others by the pool in case he needed help, his head completely forgotten.

“I’m okay, just-ah!-have a really bad back at the moment.” Louis gritted through his teeth, slowly lowering himself to sit on the wall by the edge of the roof.

Harry joined him and quirked his head, looking at Louis with a question in his eyes. “Uhm, want me to massage it for you? I mean just because, well, Niall has a really bad back and he says I’ve got gifted hands and what not.” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Louis chuckled lowly. “You can look, but can’t touch, babe.”

Harry’s grin suddenly dropped off of his face and what? What’s wrong?

“Oh yeah, where is your boyfriend anyway?” Harry asked quietly, eying the skyline in front of them.

“What do you mean?”

“You know, the guy you were dancing with and cuddling up to at the concert?” Harry looked at him like he’s stupid.

Louis choked on his spit. “Wha-AT? You mean Stan? He’s not my boyfriend! Not even close, I grew up with him. We’re like brothers! He has an apartment off campus, split off from us before I ran into you…literally.”

Harry dropped his head into his hands a groaned pathetically. “Oh my God, I can’t believe this, I’m such an idiot.”

Louis wrapped his hands around Harry’s wrists and pulled them away from his face. “It’s alright, Haz, honest mistake.” Harry finally met Louis’ eyes and Louis gave him a lopsided grin. “You weren’t jealous, were you?”

“Yeah, a bit actually.” Harry confessed quietly. Louis’ grin faded slowly as Harry looked into his eyes intensely. Louis took the time to slowly trail his over Harry’s face. His pouty pink lips were slightly parted, like he was ready for Louis to lean in if he wanted, his jaw line was sharp, and his eyes emerald green. So green. When he looked into Harry’s eyes again, he started to lean in slowly, not wanting to move too fast and break the trance that they were both in.

“Heads up!” Came a yell, and Louis startled back just as a football came flying in between his and Harry’s faces and over the side of the hotel.

“Sorry!” Zayn yelled again, sounding completely not sorry. “Thought we’d try a bit of pool football, guess that’s not a smart idea.”

“Good guess, Zayn.” Louis grumbled under his breath.

With their moment officially ruined, Louis and Harry trudged back over to the pool where Zayn, Liam, Cara, and Niall were now engaging in a rather violent game of chicken. Cara, clad only in her bra and underwear, must’ve decided to finally join in the fun while Louis had been talking with Harry, who immediately stripped to his briefs and jumped into the crowded pool with a scream. Louis chose to take the seat next to Sophia and watch the group struggle in the water for the next hour or so.

Niall gave everyone a room for the night, Cara sharing with Sophia, Liam sharing with Zayn (because of course), and Harry, Niall and Louis with their own rooms. Louis stripped down and climbed into the cool sheets, exhaling loudly into the darkness, willing himself not to think about pouty lips and brown curls. He didn’t think he’d be getting any sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis gets a massage ;-) friskiness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY FINALLY SOME SMUT. I really hope it's okay, this is my first fic ever aka my first time ever writing smut so i hope it's not shit! Also, I'm SO sorry this took so long to update, the new semester has been crazy hectic so I haven't really had much time for writing :// Hope this makes up for it!!

It certainly didn’t take long for Louis’ fears of insomnia to be confirmed. He groaned as he opened his eyes to glance at the clock for what felt like the billionth time that night.  
2:33 AM. Great.  
He quietly slid out of bed and into his shoes and t-shirt, slowly opening the door to his room and then the suite door as well. Only he wasn’t expecting the door to be so heavy and winced as it slammed behind him. So much for being quiet.  
He rode the lift down to the first floor and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw no one in sight but a woman behind the front desk who paid him no mind. He stealthily followed the signs that directed him to the hotel pool and inhaled deeply once the cool fresh air hit his lungs. Honestly, he felt on the verge of a panic attack, anxiety slowly bubbling up from his stomach and deep into his chest. He so desperately wanted to release all of his pent up tension but he couldn’t for the life of him figure out how to do that. Right now, he just wanted to scream. To let out all of his frustrations from his stupid assignment to his stupid back-which was still hurting like crazy-to that stupid adorable pop star back up in that stupid fancy penthouse. He _never_ used to be like this. He was always known as “The Tommo”, that one easygoing guy you hit up when you wanted to have fun. Tonight just proved that he’s let the pressure of his uncertain future get the best of him. Starting tomorrow, he was determined to go back to his old self; no more spending his weekends doing homework, no more being antisocial. He’d certainly still work hard on his studies, but the Tommo is gonna be back and back for good. He’s still young, and he doesn’t plan on spending the few ‘young’ years he has left not truly _living_.  
A sudden splash nearby startled Louis from his thoughts and he immediately sat up from where he was resting on a lounge chair. He looked over to the hotel pool and jumped as he saw a mop of wet brown hair pop up to the surface.  
“ _Harry?!_ ” Louis sighed in relief. “You scared the shit out of me! What on earth are you doing?”  
Harry smirked from his spot in the water and slowly swam over to the edge, closer to where Louis was sitting. “I could be asking you the same thing. If you were trying to sneak out, you probably shouldn’t slam doors in the process.” Louis frowned. Okay yeah, he was a bit loud with that, but why did Harry follow him all the way down here? “I couldn’t sleep either.” Harry shrugged, answering his thoughts. “I’m still a bit drunk, to be quite honest.” He gave Louis a lopsided smile and, yeah. Harry did go a bit hard on the tequila shots there near the end with Liam and Niall, Louis already claiming he was ready for bed.  
“Oh yeah?” Louis smiled. “Did I miss much, then?”  
Harry laughed and used his arms to push himself up and out of the water and-oh. Wow. That’s. Yeah.  
His body glistened with water, drops slowly falling down his body and into the curves of his abs. He stood in front of Louis with his hands resting on his hips and goofy smile on his face. Louis noticed he had even put on his swim trunks again…or he never took them off from earlier. Who knows. He smirked a bit at Louis, noticing his staring, before he replied. “Not much. Niall made out with Sophia though. Now that was a bit interesting.”  
Louis tore his eyes away from Harry’s perfectly defined chest and looked out over the glistening water of the pool. “That’s hilarious. Wish I could’ve seen it.” Louis meant for it to come out lightheartedly, but apparently Harry sensed his despondence.  
“Hey, why are you all the way out here anyway? You still thinking about school?”  
Louis sighed deeply. “Yeah. Well, I was. I’ve decided to let it all go and just enjoy myself. Probably a bit late since tonight is already over but,” Louis shrugged, “better late than never. I used to be quite the good time believe it or not.”  
Harry laughed loudly and Louis almost had the mind to tell him to shut up, since they technically weren’t allowed on the pool deck after hours. “Oh Liam told us everything.” He admitted. “I’d quite like to see that side of you myself sometime.” He smiled shyly, almost like he was afraid Louis would reject to seeing him again. Psh. _As if_.  
Louis smirked mischievously. “Why not now?” He immediately leapt out of his lounge chair and tackled Harry into the pool, clothes be damned.  
“Louis!” Harry spluttered as soon as he came up for air. “What the fuck was that?” He was full on laughing now, almost swallowing water in his effort to wipe his hair out from in front of his eyes.  
Louis shrugged innocently, pulling his wet shirt over his head. No use to him now anyways. “I’m letting go, Haz, running wild as some might say. No complaining.”  
Harry’s eyes dragged up and down his body, the complete opposite of subtle. “Trust me, I’m definitely not complaining.”  
Louis turned around to toss his wet shirt on the pool deck, mostly to avoid Harry seeing the blush rising on his cheeks. As soon as he did so, however, his lower back muscles screamed in protest once more. Louis tried to hide his wince. Harry noticed. Because of course.  
“I have some paracetamol upstairs if you need some, Lou.” He said softly, reaching his hand out to Louis’ shoulder.  
Louis turned around and smiled sheepishly. “Uhm, were you serious about what you said earlier, you know, with being good at giving massages and such?” It wasn’t a come on. It really wasn’t. He truly needed it-and if he got Harry’s giant hands on him in the process, well, it was only a small perk.  
Harry chuckled and gave a sly smile. “Yeah, I was. You want one?”  
“Yes please.” Louis practically groaned in appreciation. “How do you want me?” He blushed as soon as the words were out of his mouth, the suggestive meaning to them not lost on either of the boys.  
The younger boy blushed and cleared his throat awkwardly. “Uh how about you just face the pool deck, rest your arms up on the wall there. I’ll stand behind you.”  
Louis did as Harry said, resting his arms on the cool surface of the cement wall.  
“Hope my hands aren’t too cold.” Harry chuckled nervously. “Let me know where it hurts, yeah?”  
“Lower back.” Louis mumbled into his arms. Fuck. This was actually happening, Harry was giving him a back massage in the middle of the night in an empty pool surrounded by fairy lights. He must be in some kind of rom-com right now.  
Harry hesitantly place his hands on Louis’ shoulders, massaging into them deeply. Louis groaned in appreciation. “Gonna start here and work my way down if that’s alright. Might as well give you the whole Styles’ massage experience.” Harry laughed to himself. What a dork.  
See, Louis has always been quite a vocal person, whether it was in bed or just normal everyday life. It was just how he was. And that didn’t exclude massages either. Louis couldn’t help the little whimpers falling from his lips as Harry dug his fingers into his spine and released all of the tension from his body. The lower Harry got, the closer he was to the source of Louis’ pain, and therefore the more Louis groaned. He was starting to sweat because fuck he was really fucking turned on right now. He could feel himself get harder and harder in his shorts and shit, Harry hadn’t even gotten to his lower back yet.  
As soon as he did though, Louis was finished. “Ah, fucckkk.” He moaned long and loud. Harry’s hands stilled on his back and Louis could feel his breath heavy on the back of his neck as silence stretched between them. Louis broke it.  
“I’m so sorry Harry, shit I know that’s super awkward. It just felt too good and I-“ Louis made to turn around but suddenly Harry’s hands appeared on Louis’ hips and kept him still. “Harry?” Louis questioned softly.  
“Shit, no, it’s okay. I-it just. Just got me a bit hot is all. No biggie.” Harry breathed out a laugh resting his forehead on the back of Louis’ shoulder.  
Louis’ eyes widened in disbelief. Did he really just say that? “Uh, wait what did? Me moaning?”  
Harry lifted his head and spun Louis around, keeping his hands on his waist tightly. “Well yeah, Lou, obviously. I mean, God, you sound wrecked.” Harry’s eyes suddenly turned hungry, his hands sliding up Louis’ torso and resting over his shoulders. Louis was fucked. He was completely hard in his shorts and if Harry came closer, there was no doubt he’d feel it. As if sensing Louis’ inner turmoil, Harry leaned in closer. “Say something, Lou.” He kept leaning closer until his face was in Louis’ neck, lips trailing kisses up behind his ear and below his jawline slowly.  
“Fuck, Harry.” Louis breathed, moving his hands to Harry’s hips. “God, you’re so fucking fit.”  
Harry lifted his head from Louis’ neck and stared at Louis so intensely, he thought he might combust. Just as Louis was about to pounce, a light shined in his face, almost blinding him.  
“Hey!” A voice called from the path to the pool. “What are you kids doing in there? You’re not allowed out here at this hour!”  
“Shit! Run!” Harry giggled, launching himself from the pool and down the opposite path. “Come on, Lou!”  
Louis immediately sprang into action, jumping out of the pool, grabbing his soaked shirt, and dashing after Harry.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They ended up back in Harry and Niall’s penthouse, except now they were resting beside their own pool, still trying to tame their giggles.  
“Oh man, that was great!” Harry laughed and threw his hands up in the air as he mimicked the disgruntled security guard that had struggled to chase them down.  
Louis laughed along with him, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of Harry’s lips. They were just so full and pink and God did he want to kiss him so badly. They’ve been interrupted twice now, and Louis was not intending on being interrupted again. He may have barely known Harry, but it still felt like he did. They just got each other, they understood each other. Louis had never met anyone that had as much chemistry with him so soon as Harry did.  
“Lou?” Harry questioned, bringing Louis out of his thoughts once again. He was much closer now, face soft and staring into Louis’ eyes like a question. _Yes_ , Louis thought, _the answer is yes_.  
Before Louis could blink, Harry leaned in and covered Louis’ lips with his own. Fucking _finally_. The kiss was amazing, their lips moving together languidly, like they had all the time in the world. Louis brought his hand up to caress Harry’s cheek and Harry sighed into it and kissed him even more deeply. Harry moved to straddle Louis’ thighs, never breaking their kiss, and Louis moaned lowly.  
“Shit.” Louis whispered against Harry’s lips. Harry moaned in agreement and moved his hands all over Louis’ chest, tracing, feeling, memorizing. Louis’ hands came down to Harry’s hips and he resisted the urge to grind up against him. He knew if he did, he wouldn’t last long at all and that would just be the embarrassment of a lifetime.  
Harry pulled back slowly with a wet sound and rested his forehead on Louis’, breathing heavily. “Wow.” He breathed in disbelief.  
“Yeah, it was wow. So why’d you stop then?” Louis pouted, tightening his hands on Harry’s hips.  
Harry chuckled seductively. “Easy there, tiger. Thought we’d take it a bit slow, yeah?” Louis ground his hips up in response and watched as Harry’s eyes fluttered prettily. “Okay, maybe we can go just a little less slow.”  
Louis growled in victory and reattached his lips to Harry’s, his tongue licking at them and asking for entrance. Harry parted his lips and their tongues met, Louis’ body erupting into a flaming heat that went straight to his cock. Harry started grinding down, trying to achieve the friction he felt from Louis just a few moments before. They both groaned in unison as their cocks rubbed together through their shorts.  
“Ah, fuck, Lou. If there weren’t cameras out here, I’d have you fuck me right here right now.”  
Louis fingers squeezed impossibly tighter on Harry’s hips and he thrusted up particularly hard, Harry’s words bringing him closer to orgasm. “ _Fuck_ , Haz, you can’t just say things like that. Holy shit.”  
Harry pushed Louis to lie down on his back on the tiled pool deck. Harry rested his hands on Louis’ chest to stabilize himself and then began grinding down into Louis so hard he started seeing stars. “Uhhhh yeah, so good.” Harry whimpered. “Fuckkkkk.”  
Louis wasn’t going to last much longer, and he told Harry as such. “Mmmm yeah, me either.” Harry groaned out, his rhythm not faltering in the slightest. “Make me come, Lou.”  
Louis reached his hand into Harry’s swim trunks as he kept on with his delicious grinding, hips moving in figure eights sinfully. As soon as Louis’ hand grabbed Harry’s cock, he groaned low and deep. “ _Ahhh yes_ , Lou, shit.” God, Harry looked absolutely stunning. His head was thrown back in pleasure, curls damp with sweat and sticking slightly to his forehead. His abs clenched as he continued the movement of his hips on Louis’ dick. Louis started jerking him off in time with Harry’s downward thrusts and he knew he was close. Both of them.  
“Fuck, Haz, gonna come.” Louis warned, spurring Harry on even more, grinding down at a faster pace.  
“Shit, yes, yes, yes, _yessss_.” Harry climaxed beautifully just as Louis did, shooting off into Louis’ hand. As soon as they calmed down, and their ragged breathing subsided, Harry locked eyes with Louis. “Wow. Just, that was amazing.” He smiled.  
Louis pulled his hand from Harry’s swim trunks and eyed Harry’s come. Meeting his eyes once more, Louis slowly sucked on each of his fingers, swallowing Harry’s come easily. Harry’s eyes darkened again in response. “Fuck, Lou, what you do to me I swear.”  
After deciding that sitting on the pool deck much longer would ruin Louis’ back even worse, the two boys headed back inside, insomnia finally cured from their orgasms. Harry loaned Louis another pair of shorts and a t-shirt and didn't even pretend to not stare as Louis changed. He just smiled at Harry fondly. Eventually, they stood staring at each other outside of Louis’ bedroom door. Should Louis invite Harry into his room with him? What did Harry want? Would he say yes?  
“Uh, I guess I’ll see you in the morning, yeah?” Harry smiled crookedly and gave Louis a chaste kiss on the lips. As soon he made to pull away, though, Louis grabbed onto his hips and deepened it only slightly. He smiled as they pulled back.  
“Yeah, I’ll see you in the morning.”


End file.
